shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 (Second Season)
“'The Consequences of What Must Be Done'“ (果たすべき意思の後先終 Hatasubeki ishi no atosaki tsui '') is the tenth episode of the ''Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST anime series. It premiered on December 11, 2015. Summary Basara, Mio and Leohart take shelter in a damaged building while hiding from Chaos, the King of Heroic Spirits. There is a suggestion to escape from this place but Leohart informs them that Chaos fights by bringing many many Heroic Spirits and they must be destroying the Demon Realm. They decide to work together to bring down Chaos. Ramusas arrives there as well and holds down Chaos by creating a gravitational field below Chaos to bind him. The 4 of them plan to work together against Chaos. Ramusas still holding Chaos, Leohart to use all his powers to distract and attack Chaos, Mio to attack as well, while Basara informs that he will release all 3 of his limiters. While Mio and Leohart engage Chaos, Basara uses the pills given by Maria's mother earlier to remove his limiters and sends Chaos into another dimension using his Banishing Shift in an Awakened Form. He releases his Awakened Form immediately after use. Yuki and Lucia stand ready to fight against Admirath who wants to kill them. They are beside Kurumi and Maria who are being given medical treatment. But Admirath releases poisonous gas from his Scythe even before the fight without letting them know. Due to Yuki being a hero, inhaling the poisonous gas is especially harmful to her and takes her strength. When both of them are unable to continue the fight, Admirath approaches Kurumi to kill her infront of her sister, Yuki and then intends to kill Maria infront of Lucia. Just when he attacks Kurumi, his hand is ripped off by Maria who wakes up. She is very angry that Admirath attacked Yuki and Lucia there and tried to kill Kurumi before her very eyes. Kurumi also wakes up. and they attack Admirath. They were not affected by the gas masks earlier as they had oxygen masks on them preventing the poison from entering their body. Maria then fights Admirath and again chops of his other arm when he tries to attack her. She then beats him up. Zest is fighting multiple Heroic Spirits in the arena, thinking about this as a service to her Master, Basara. She beats them up but they get revived immediately, but she continues to fight them putting her trust in Basara and to support him. When the Heroic Spirits were attacking the Demon Realm, Noel tries to save a kid, but gets caught up by the Heroic Spirit together with the kid. She becomes unconscious as Lars comes and attacks the Heroic Spirit. He destroys the Heroic Spirit saving her and the kid. Though his mask gets shattered during the fight, he doesn't puts on another one. Leaving the 2 of them in a save place, he leaves. After watching Leohart, Ramusas, Basara and Mio fight together and defeat Chaos, the Demon Council is totally stunned but in denial of their failure, they plan to use their last Trump Card. Just when the plan, Liala arrives there are instantly kills off all members of the Demon Council. She calls out to Jin to come out. Jin and Liala talk about their common intentions to destroy the Council. Liala calls Jin - The War God. After their initial stand-off Liala informs that, she currently isn't here to fight him. She says that, his son (Basara), has inherited his blood and so has so much power. When she suggests killing Basara, Jin and Liala both gather their power for fight but are interrupted before they can start by Basara. Seeing him come there suddenly, Liala is surprised and smells him. She also reveals that Lars is especially favoring Basara's plans (Lars is standing behind the door at that time). She then leaves after commenting on his scent. Jin tells Basara that she is Leohart's older sister and also she killed the council single-handedly in an instant. Lars is thinking about the time before the match, how he went and helped Basara reach the areana for his battle against Leohart. Ramusas and Jin are also discussing the events. Ramusas informs that with Belphegor's death, the shadow meddling in the Council will stop and also no one will create problems to them immediately for sometime. Ramusas comments that Jin's son has changed the complete history of Demon Realm just for the sake of his sister. Liala, Leohart and his supporters are at Belphegor's house were his dead body and the scene is being investigated. Liala lifts up the cover over Belphegor's dead body and smells it. The smells is similar to Basara's and she realizes that Basara is a very dangerous person, as even though he had taken care of Belphegor (single-handedly) and so had no reason to fight Leohart next, he still went and fought Leohart showing his strength. ... there might be some mistakes - and this article can further be improved ... Stats Featured Characters Basara ; Mio ; Leohart; Ramusas; Zest ; Maria ; Lucia ; Kurumi ; Yuki ; Maria's Mother ; Lars ; Noel ; Chaos ; Heroic Spirits ; Jin ; Liala ; Demon Council ; Admirath ; Belphegor Important Notes Quote Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime Miscellaneous Trivia Reference External Links Category:Anime Category:Second Season Category:Episodes